Life
by cutiepie3932
Summary: All the Camden Kids grown up, married and has kids
1. Default Chapter

Life

Summary- All the Camden Kids grown up, married and has kids

A/N: I own all not current 7th Heaven Characters

Couples:

Eric/Annie

Matt/Sarah

Mary/Carlos

Lucy/Kevin

Simon/Cecilia

Sam/Melissa

David/Nicole

Ruthie was married Peter but he died in a car accident.

Kids:

Matt/Sarah:

Aaliyah-13 years old and in eighth grade

Adrian- 10 and in fifth grade

Kalee- 5 and in kindergarten

Annabeth- 5 months old

Mary/Carlos:

Charlie- 15 and a freshman

Andie- 13 and in eighth grade

Karla- 10 and in fifth grade

Karina- 8 and in third grade

Jarod- 4 and in preschool

Carlo- 9 months old

Lucy/Kevin:

Savannah- 14 and a freshman

Krissy- 13 and in seventh grade

Kellylyn- 10 and in fifth

April- 9 and fourth

Chris- 9 and fourth

Katelyn- 9 months old

Jessica- 9 months old

Simon/Cecilia

Alicia- 12 and in seventh

Ariel- 10 and in sixth

Mac- 7 and in first

Corinne- 5 and in kindergarten

Ava- 5 and in kindergarten

Connor- 1 month old

Ruthie:

Joe- 11 and in sixth

Alyssa- 8 and in third

Claire- 6 and in first

Khloe- 1

Sam/Melissa:

Carson- 4 and in preschool

Annmarie- 2

Mac- 5 months

David/Nicole

Addie- 4 and in preschool

Caleb- 2

Allie- 5 months

Chapter 1- Matt and Sarah and their family

Aaliyah is getting ready for school along with her brother, Adrian, and her sister, Kalee. While, her mother gets breakfast ready and her father gets ready for work and feeds Annabeth.

"Aaliyah, get out of the bathroom, Kalee needs to get in there!" yelled Sarah to her daughter.

"I'll be right down!" Aaliyah yelled back to her mother.

The whole family is downstairs for breakfast.

"I've got to get going to work, so I can be home early tonight" said Matt.

"Mom, the bus just went by and Dad's pager is going off," said Aaliyah.

"Well, I've got to go to the store after I drop everybody off and then Annabeth has a doctor's appointment," said Sarah.

"Okay, but what about Adrian and Kalee, they don't have to be to school till 8:00!" said Aaliyah.

"I know, that's why I'm taking you in later so that I don't have to go home after we drop you off," said Sarah.

"Oh, I see Mom," said Aaliyah.

They all go into the car and Matt leaves 20 minutes before they do.

Aaliyah is sitting in the front with her mother. Adrian is sitting in the back of the van. Kalee and Annabeth are in the middle of the van.

"Mom, please tell Kalee to stop singing," moaned Aaliyah.

"Kalee, if you don't stop singing you are going to wake up Annabeth," Sarah tried to calmly tell her daughter.

"I knew you would into trouble," said Aaliyah to her little sister, while she stuck her tongue out at Kalee.

They arrive at the Middle School

Aaliyah rolls down the window before getting out

Mariah is Aaliyah's best friend

"Ala, guess who wants to go out with you!" said Mariah.

"Who?" said Aaliyah.

"Jesse Smith!" said Mariah.

"Oh my word!" screamed Aaliyah.

"Aaliyah and Jesse sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes loves, then comes marriage and then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" sang the five year old, Kalee.

"Kalee Nicole Camden, you have such a little nerve, you little.." screamed Aaliyah to her little sister.

"Aaliyah Riley Camden, you stop yelling at your little sister, and your father and I will talk to you about this," said Sarah to her eldest daughter.

"Mom, we are going to GlenOak tonight," said Aaliyah.

"That's right!" said Sarah

"Aaliyah, maybe you should talk to Aunt Lucy, Dad told me she started dating at 13," said Adrian.

"No, your father and I will talk with her," said Sarah.

"Bye, mom. Bye, everyone else!" said Aaliyah.

"Have a good day sweetie!" said Sarah.

She gets out

They make their way to the elementary school to drop off, Adrian.

"Mom, can Tyler come over today?" asked the little boy.

"No, we are leaving for GlenOak tonight," said Sarah.

"Okay." said Adrian.

"Have a good day, son" said Sarah.

" Bye!" said Adrian.

They head to the Kindergarten Center. Annabeth starts to cry.

"Kal, give this to A.B.(Annabeth)," said Sarah.

"Ok-tay, mommy," said Kalee, giving her sister the bottle.

""Bye, mommy!" said Kalee.

"Bye, sweetheart. Have a good day," said Sarah.

They drive to the store

Sarah grabs Annabeth, who is in her carseat. As they walk down the aisle. Someone comes up behind Sarah.

" Sarah Glass?" said the person.

"It's Camden now! Who are you?" said Sarah.

"It's Nicole Smith, your best friend from high school," said Nicole.

"OMG, how are you?" said Sarah.

"Great, how about you?" said Nicole.

"Better than ever," said Sarah, starring at her and Matt's baby.

"You have any kids?" asked Nicole.

"Why yes I do. Matt Camden and I have four. This is Annabeth and she's 5 months old, then there's Kalee, she's 5 and in kindergarten, then Adrian, he's 10 and in fifth grade and finally there's Aaliyah, she's 13 and in eighth grade. We are going to GlenOak to see Matt's family, which is very big," said Sarah, smiling. "Do you have any kids?" asked Sarah.

"No, I'm not even married!" said Nicole, sadly.

"I've gonna get Annabeth to the doctor for her monthly check-up. Bye! It was great seeing you!" said Sarah.

"Great seeing you too! Bye!" said Nicole

And with that they left the store, after paying for their groceries.

Now at the doctor's office

"Annabeth Camden!" said the Nurse.

"We're coming!" said Sarah, picking up Annabeth, who is in her carseat!

"Your baby is doing just fine. Weighing at 15 pounds and also 25 inches long," said the nurse.

"Hear that baby. You're growing!" said Sarah to her baby.

"We did some tests on her and found out she is developing Acute Myeloid Leukemia," said the Nurse.

"OMG! When should we get her on treatment?" asked the now scared mother.

"Well, are you going anywhere for Christmas?" asked the Nurse.

"Yes, we are going to California to see her father's family," said Sarah.

" Well, if she gets bruises and anything different, take her to the nearest emergency room," said the Nurse.

REVIEW! MY STORY! PRESS THAT BUTTON!


	2. Chapter 2 Mary and Carlos's Family

Chapter 2- Mary and Carlos's Family

"Charlie, you need to catch the bus. Your father and I are running late to get to work. Andie, Karla, Karina, and Jarod, you four need to get ready so you can catch the bus too. Carlos get Carlo ready and take him to the Colonel and Grandma Ruth' house for the day," yelled Mary to her family.

"We're coming, mom!" Charlie, Andie, Karla, Karina and Jarod yelled to her mother.

"See you later, honey!" said Carlos to her wife.

"Bye, hon! I won't be home till late," said Mary to her husband and her baby son, Carlo.

"Mom, where are you flying to today?" asked Charlie.

"I'm flying to GlenOak, then Miami, Houston, then Cleveland and then back here. Girls come and eat breakfast, same with you Jarod," said Mary to eldest son.

Charlie eats and walks out to the bus stop.

At the bus stop

"Hey Charlie!" said Marie.

"What's up?" asked Charlie.

"Nothing much. Where are you going over break?" asked Marie.

"To GlenOak to see my grandparents, and Aunts, Uncles and cousins. We are staying with my Aunt Lucy, Uncle Kevin and their kids; Savannah, Krissy, Kellylyn, April, Chris, Katelyn and Jessica. I also think my Aunt Ruthie is staying there with my sister. So they can talk about my Uncle Peter's death. Aunt Lucy's best friend died when she was 14 or 15, but she was denial for awhile. They are all flying out here over Spring Break and staying with either our family, my Uncle Matt's family or my Aunt Ruthie's family," said Charlie.

"Cool! The bus is coming!" said Marie.

"Marie, will you go out with me?" asked Charlie.

"Yes Charlie. I will!" Marie said, as they got on the bus.

At Andie's bus stop

"Hey, Andie!" said Jerry.

"Hey, you!" Andie said back to him.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Krysta.

"Nothing, you?" said Andie.

"So are you leaving for GlenOak tonight?" asked Krysta.

"No, tomorrow. That's the only time my mom can get on a flight and stay in the place the plane flew to," said Andie.

"Where are you staying?" asked Jerry.

"At my Aunt Lucy's house with my family, their family and my Aunt Ruthie's family. I'm sharing a room with my older cousin, Savannah. Charlie and Joe are sharing with our cousin, Chris. Karla is sharing with our cousins, Krissy and Kellylyn. Krissy has her own room but that's where our parents are staying. Karina, Alyssa, and Claire are sharing with our cousin, April. Jarod, Carlo and Khloe are sharing with our twin 9 month cousins, Katelyn and Jessica," said Andie to her best friend and boyfriend.

"So your Aunt Lucy and Uncle Kevin's kids are Savannah, Krissy, Kellylyn, April, Chris, Katelyn and Jessica?" asked Jerry.

"Yep!" said Andie.

"And your Aunt Ruthie's kids are Joe, Alyssa, Claire and Khloe?" asked Krysta.

"Yes!" said Andie.

"Which of their kids are your age?" asked Jerry and Krysta.

"Well, out of my Aunt Lucy and Uncle Kevin's, there is Savannah, she's 14 and a freshman and Krissy is my age and in my grade. Joe, my Aunt Ruthie's son, is 11 and in sixth grade," answered Andie.

"Cool!" said Krysta.

"The bus is coming!" Jerry said very unhappily.

"Fun… Fun," said Andie.

At Karla and Karina's bus stop

"Tomorrow night, we will be in California at our Aunt Lucy and Uncle Kevin's house," said Karina.

"I know, it's so exciting," said Karla.

Mary walks Jarod out to the bus stop and gets him on the bus. Then she heads to work.

REVIEW! PRESS THE BUTTON!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys but I no longer have interest in this story but I may have a new story or two up by the end of summer if time permits. I'm really sorry but I had all the chapters on my old computer but then it crashed so I no longer have them. I'm sorry.

33333

Katie


End file.
